


Silver Lined Jacket

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes makes a delivery for Eric the morning after the Lightspeed guys make a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lined Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while rewatching the crossover episode one day and am just now getting around to writing it.

Wes walked into BioLab the morning after the fight against Vipra and her demons. It hadn’t hit him until about midnight the night before that Ryan had left his Lightspeed jacket for Eric, probably assuming that Eric would be coming by the clock tower at some point.

 

However, Wes knew it would have to be Armageddon for Eric to voluntarily make his way there, which explained Wes’ visit that morning.

 

Jen thought he was wasting his time, but then again, she usually did when it came to Eric. He doesn’t understand their discomfort with each other, but he doesn’t try and force them together socially any more.

 

“Where’s Commander Meyers?” he asked a passing Guardian.

 

“Training outside Mr. Collins, Sir,” the Guardian said, obviously a new recruit if the enthusiasm was anything to go by.

 

“Thanks,” Wes said, grinning at the man as he made his way out to where he had previously confronted Eric. When he reached the yard, he took a moment to admire the sight of Eric sparring with one of the other Guardians. He patiently waited for the match to end before walking towards Eric. “That was a great match,” he complimented his old friend.

 

“Wes,” Eric said warily. “What are you doing here?”

 

“The Lightspeed guys gave us their jackets. And Ryan left his jacket for you and I wanted to make sure you got it.” He held out the jacket to Eric.

 

“Thanks,” Eric said gruffly, taking the jacket. When Wes smiled and made to leave, Eric took a chance. “Hey. Want to help me train the recruits?”

 

Wes’ eyebrow rose. “All of them?” he asked, his right hand creeping towards his morpher. He saw Eric look at the hand and grin.

 

Eric turned back to the group training. “Listen up!” he barked. “Wes Collins here is going to be helping you lot train. The both of us are going to morph and all of you are going to fight against us. The last one fighting gets tomorrow off.”

 

There was a small cheer from the recruits as they got ready for the match.

 

Eric and Wes traded nods before assuming the position.

 

“Time for! Time Force!”

 

“Quantum Power!”

 

FIN


End file.
